The invention relates to a method of uniformly positioning disjointed legs of slaughtered poultry, suspended by the ankles from the hooks of an overhead conveyor.
The Dutch patent application 1,002,881 in the name of the present assignee describes among other things a method of boning a leg of slaughtered poultry. In accordance with this known method, the leg is stretched out and the meat is stripped from the proximal end to the distal end of the leg. In order to be able to perform this known method, it is essential that the legs are delivered uniformly positioned. Only if the legs are uniformly positioning, is it possible to perform the method using an apparatus of the kind which is also described in said patent application.
Until now the uniform positioning of the legs has usually been carried out manually. However this requires many work hands, involving high costs while at the same time, this manual positioning is unpleasant and tedious work.